


Peppero Kiss

by EgoStorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, On AFF, Written a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoStorm/pseuds/EgoStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Wonwoo and Mingyu play the Peppero game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppero Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote for Peppero day

There were a good six inches left between Wonwoo and Mingyu, with a chocolate coated peppero between them. Mingyu was slowly nibbling the cookie away, while Wonwoo was in place, where he was. He saw that Mingyu’s eyes were closed, and couldn’t bring himself to do the same. He was too nervous just being still. How could he bring up the courage to shorten the bridge between them?

 

The members were all surrounding the two. Cheering for them, yet cringing at the same time. As the peppero got shorter, so did the distance they observed from. Their squeals became louder and higher in pitch when there were two inches left.

 

Wonwoo couldn’t do it anymore. He bit the cookie, leaving Mingyu with the remaining two inches still in his mouth. It was too much for him, especially with all the other members watching. It was just a game, but there was no way he could treat it as such.

 

He sat out for the rest of the game. The others played with one another, trying to get the shortest distance, not seeming to mind Wonwoo’s lack of participation. It wasn’t his type of game anyway.

 

As the boys were occupied watching Seokmin and Hoshi ravage through a cookie, Wonwoo stood up to go to his room. He wasn’t really feeling it. He shut the door quietly and went to grab a book to read. He had just opened the cover when he heard the door open. It was Mingyu.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Oh hey, Mingyu.”

 

“Is.. something wrong?”

 

“No.. it’s just hard to play with so many people watching, that’s all.”

 

Mingyu lifted the box of peppero he was holding.

 

“Then.. would you like to try it with just the two of us?”

 

Wonwoo looked down. He was probably blushing, since his face was burning.

 

“Uh.. sure,” he replied.

 

Mingyu took a cookie from the already opened package. He placed the plain part in his mouth, offering the chocolate side to Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo could feel himself shaking from nervousness. Luckily, Mingyu had already closed his eyes. He leaned forward and bit the cookie. Like before, Mingyu slowly bit away part of the cookie, and Wonwoo stood still. This time, Wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut.

 

 _Don’t move… don’t move… don’t move…_ He tried to hypnotize himself in place. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened before, with him snapping off the cookie before it was over.

 

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s breath. Without looking, he could tell he was close. Closer than he was before.

 

_Don’t move… don’t move…_

 

He felt his lips touch something soft. With a gush of courage, he leaned forward to bite the rest of the cookie. And with it, he kissed Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes and saw Mingyu in a shade of red he has never seen. He shyly looked up at Wonwoo, and the two maintained their eye contact for a while. Mingyu turned away, still blushing, and broke the silence.

 

“Do you… want to have another?”

  
“Okay”


End file.
